Au coin d'une rue londonienne
by Isil
Summary: Le hasard d'une rencontre, trois mois apres une rupture... Draco?, Slash.


Titre: Au coin d'une rue londonienne  
Auteur: Isil  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco/Théodore  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Rowling, Rowling et encore Rowling. A sa place, moi, j'en aurais marre.

* * *

C'est un simple contact, épaule contre épaule, mais sous la pluie glaciale de Londres, malgré la pollution, le bruit des voitures et la cohue autour, Draco reconnaîtrait ce parfum entre mille. Il n'est pas particulièrement doux, mais au contraire un peu amer, un mélange de fumée de cigarette, de volutes de thé et en dessous, l'odeur volatile de l'encre bleue qu'il affectionne tant. Ce kaléidoscope de senteurs familières lui fait presque tourner la tête, et quand il s'arrête et se retourne, l'anticipation de revoir ce visage fait battre son cœur à tout rompre. 

Ils ne se sont pas quittés en bons termes. En réalité, c'est à se demander s'ils se sont quittés tout court. Avec le temps, jour après jour, ils se sont éloignés, se sont ignorés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus entre eux que du sexe et le côté pratique de la chose, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient plus l'intérêt de se donner un nouveau rendez-vous. Comme ça, tout doucement, ils se sont séparés sans jamais vraiment se dire au revoir.

Il y avait leurs occupations respectives, leurs familles ou ce qu'il en restait, leurs amis trop différents, et eux-mêmes, tout simplement. Des excuses suffisantes pour expliquer cet échec, cette perte que Draco n'a ressentie que trop tard.

Car après quelques temps de liberté, quelques semaines à apprécier de pouvoir passer ses soirées dans un bar, à draguer et à boire, de pouvoir rentrer avec un homme différent chaque soir, la nouveauté de la chose a fini par passer, et Draco s'est surpris à tendre la main, la nuit, dans l'espoir de rencontrer à la place de l'oreiller froid à côté du sien des cheveux bruns. Et en se levant, le matin, il s'est mis à humer l'air en attendant que l'odeur familière de l'Earl Grey vienne lui caresser les narines. En vain. Alors sont venus les regrets, et la rancœur aussi. La rancœur d'être sans doute le seul à n'être pas satisfait.

Et pourtant, Draco n'a rien fait de plus. Il aurait pu envoyer une lettre, ou simplement passer le voir, mais il n'a rien fait. Cette fierté stupide derrière laquelle se cachent tous les Serpentards, comme prétend Zacharias, cette fierté stupide l'a empêché de bouger le petit doigt, et l'a laissé se complaire dans cet état d'auto apitoiement stupide. Cent fois il a pris sa plume pour lui écrire, ou bien écrire à Millicent ou à Pritchard, qui ont forcément des nouvelles, et cent fois, il l'a reposée avec dégoût. La fierté a tenu bon quelques temps.

Trois mois. Il a compté, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître. Trois mois à sortir et remettre des photos dans un tiroir après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, trois mois à se tourner et se retourner dans un lit trop grand, trois mois à murmurer un nom dans ses moments d'abandon, trois mois trop longs et humiliants, trois mois qui viennent de prendre fin dans une rue encombrée du centre de Londres, trois mois réduits à néant par une rencontre fortuite.

Il se tourne lentement et apparaissent lentement les cheveux bruns un peu décoiffés par le vent et la pluie, les yeux clairs comme un ciel matinal après l'orage, la peau pâle mais rosie par l'air frais de décembre, la sempiternelle écharpe bleue derrière laquelle il cache un léger sourire un peu timide…

"Bonjour, Draco," déclare t'il de sa voix soyeuse, avec son intonation princière, son accent si Londonien qu'il mériterait d'être cité en exemple…

Il n'a pas changé. En rien. Et soudain Draco se demande s'il baisse encore les paupières quand on passe un bras autour de sa taille, s'il soupire toujours aux baisers dans son cou et si ses yeux s'embrument encore de plaisir quand on le caresse, quand on le touche, quand on l'aime…

Draco lève un bras, lentement, au milieu de la foule londonienne qui s'avance, oublieuse d'eux, oublieuse de ce que leurs yeux disent, de ce que leurs souffles cachent et de ce que leurs sourires présagent…

"Bonjour, Théodore…"

FIN.


End file.
